Truth
by Dude13
Summary: A mere game between friends leads to some rather unexpected results. [Oneshot]


Augh, still busy with my classes, and besides that I haven't been able to get around to much else.. This was actually written somewhere near the end of August, but only now was I able to dig it out of my computer.

Enjoy, nonetheless!

* * *

"…Aw, c'mon!" 

"N-no..."

"Aw, c'monnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Please, I _really_ don't-"

"But you gotta! You gotta-

"For the _last_ time, I just don't-"

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty _pleeeeeeeeeease_? For _meeeeeeee_?" Goo squeaked, clasping her hands tightly and batting her eyelids in a ridiculously coquettish manner. As much as he absolutely hated to admit it, Mac simply didn't have the heart to refuse her one more time – doing so would be like refusing to give a starving puppy a table scrap. Heaving a deep sigh, the boy bowed his head as he acquiesced to her incessant pleas, trying to mumble as hastily and as incomprehensibly as possible,

"N-no I've nev-"

"I _KNEW_ it!" His friend immediately squealed joyously to the high heavens, looking so fantastically jubilant one would've thought she had just won ten million dollars in the lottery. "I knew it! I knew it! I _knew_ it! I-"

"Shhhh!" Mac instinctively began to shush the tremendously triumphant girl, glancing about wildly all the while to make sure no one had wandered over to the particular aged oak tree the two eleven-year-olds were hidden behind.

"Shhh! Goo, please! Shhhh! You don't have to-"

"Don't hafta _what_?" Go just giggled ecstatically, flashing him a sly wink. "Don't halfa let everyone know that yoooooou've never ever never _ever_ kissed a _girl_ before?" she sniggered as she gave him a playful prod to the gut. Mac winced as if in mortal pain as she uttered those few fateful words.

"Goo, please," he begged, clearly unimaginably uncomfortable with the subject at hand. Mac began to fidget about anxiously, as if he were being interrogated in same dank prison. "I don't really like to talk about-"

"What? Oh, so whadya want to do then? _Whisper_ about it? _Murmur_ about it? _Grumble_ about it? Then again, you can always _scream_ it, so then _everyone_ can join in on the fun!" she teased, enjoying how deathly pale Mac's face grew in less than a moment's time, the color draining so swiftly he nearly resembled a ghost topped with a mop of chestnut-brown hair.

"You _wouldn't_!" he yelped in mortified terror, looking as if he want to faint right then and there on the back lawn of Foster's. Instantly Goo burst out into fresh peals of laughter as she hugged her long legs and rocked back and forth, her unbridled merriment knowing absolutely no bounds.

"Kiddin', I'm only kiddin'!" she sniggered, flashing a toothy disarming smile. "C'mon, you reeeeeeeally think I was gonna go blab your whole secret to the whole entire house just 'cuz-"

"Look, look, can we _please_ just-" Mac began to plead, horrendously desperate for the nearly unbearable torture to stop before he fainted away in a dead heap in his severe embarrassment.

"Dare!" Goo suddenly blurted out with a devilish grin.

"Huh?"

"Dare! Dare!" the girl bubbled excitedly, much to her friend's tremendous sense of relief.

"Oh…oh, yeah, okay! Yeah, it's my turn, right? Yeah, so, uh….hmmm, I dare you to…I…I dare…"

Unfortunately, the boy found it extremely difficult to concentrate on anything the moment he realized his companion was quivering from head to toe with what appeared to be a blatant attempt to try and subdue some degree of unfathomable mirth.

"Goo?" Mac whimpered cautiously as he cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, Goo, what's-"

Unable to hold it in any longer, the child emitted a comically audible snort of laughter as she finally let loose, flopping onto her back and tittering wildly as if she were being tickled all over.

"Wait, what'd I say?" Mac wailed, her wildly erratic behavior exasperating him to no end. "What-"

"Heeheeheehee! You're not darin' _me_, silly!" she trilled, wagging a finger at her utterly befuddled companion. "It's _my_ turn to dare _you_!"

"_WHAT_?" the boy nearly screeched in his unfathomable dismay. Revealing his innermost secrets to the likes of her was horrendous enough – being forced to perform whatever ludicrous action her heart desired was more or less the equivalent of being forced to take a bath in a vat of sulfuric acid. Extraordinarily desperate to avert such a terrible fate, the eleven-year-old immediately began to babble like a broken faucet in a feeble attempt to worm his way out of whatever malicious plans lay in store for him behind that seemingly innocent grin of hers and those large, shiny almond eyes.

"B-but I _already_ just went!" he hurriedly pointed out. "I picked truth, remember? We were _just_ talking about this like, ten seconds ago, and-"

"And yoooooou didn't answer it right the first time around!" Goo gleefully corrected him as she snapped back into a sitting position. "Now I get to dare you 'cuz you soooo got it totally super wrong, remember? I was all like 'you ever kissed a girl before?' but you were all 'uh, uh, uh, uh, gee, uh, I dunno!' and I had to keep askin', and askin', and yeah, you did tell me, but only after like forever and ever and ever and ever and ever, and so since it's _my_ turn again….."

Before Mac could utter so much as a peep in response to his playmate's hasty explanation of her loophole, which seemed to be nothing short of blatant violation of the silly game's stature, a fiendish grin suddenly swept across the girl's features as she abruptly leaned over, whispered softly in his ear-

"Oh, _no_ way!" He wailed in dismay, now going so ghostly pale his skin nearly became translucent. Goo only continued to smile devilishly as she drew back, shaking her head so rapidly in her eagerness it became a pigtailed blur atop her neck.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Yeah way, yeah way!" she whooped, shaking with glee.

"But-" Mac instinctively tried to plead before she swiftly cut him off.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Mac!" she exclaimed joyously. "You know the rules, I dare you, and now you can't do nothin' else 'cept go ahead and-"

"B-"

"No buts, no buts!" she cheerfully flat-out denied him. "I _say_ the dare, you _do_ the dare, and _that's_ the way the cookie crumbles! Now whadya say that-"

"Goo, I-"

"Nope! Nope! Gotta do it, gotta do it!"

"But I'm telling you-"

"Tell? Yeah, you _did_ tell just tell me that you have never done _it_ before." She suddenly blurted out with a sly snigger, much to Mac's absolute shock.

"I-"

"Don't you gotta start _somewhere_? Hmmm?" she mused, batting her eyelashes once more as she toyed with her pigtails.

"Goo…" the boy groaned, burying his face in his hands, looking as willing to go ahead with her request as much as a convicted felon is willing to ascend the gallows.

"Maaaa-aaaac!" she called out in a comical singsong fashion. I'm waaaaaaaaitng…"

Mac didn't even try to say so much as a single word this time in a last-ditch attempt to protest. Just one look into her eyes was enough to make it clear to even the most dimwitted fool that she wouldn't take anything else vaguely reassembling a refusal for an answer.

It was utterly useless to try and worm his way out of this mess. Bowing his head in utter defeat, the child grumbled darkly under his breath as he crawled over a little to his patiently waiting pigtailed companion, who was plainly enjoying his excruciating anguish and looking as ridiculously cheerful as a toddler in a candy shop.

"_Fine_." He finally muttered sourly in acquiescence. "But it won't be a big one, you hear me? It'll only be maybe like half a second, tops, and then-"

"Pfft! Like you _really_ got the guts to actually do it!" She snorted teasingly, promptly causing the boy's aggravation to increase twofold as she playfully stuck out her tongue and blew him a sloppy raspberry. "You're gonna pull away any moment now, 'cuz you're _such_ a whiny scaredy-cat when it comes to-"

"I am _not_!" The boy countered snappily, scooting closer to her side, to which he only received a haughty scoff.

"You're such a liar!" she chortled. "All nothin' but blah, blah, blah, 'cuz any second now you're gonna freak out and-"

"Hey, lay off, will ya? I told you I'd go ahead with your stupid dare, will you-"

"You got _no_ idea how hard I'm gonna laugh when you turn tail and run, with your fat fanny wavin' in the air!" she happily proclaimed, sniggering fiendishly at the thought.

"Look, I'll do it, but I won't li-"

Mac didn't remember a single letter of what he uttered after that – nor could he recall puckering his lips and placing them gently about Goo's cheek.

When he came to, all the sorely dazed little boy could comprehend was the fact that he had not broken contact – and by the way a clearly stunned Goo wasn't emitting so much as a squeak, or barely even breathing for that matter in her abrupt surprise made it more than blatant that he had been there longer either of them expected.

"_Augh_!" He yelped, hastily breaking the kiss and frantically scooting back a few paces on his rear, babbling like a complete idiot the entire time. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to…I j-just planned to….I n-never…I-I-I…I…I…"

Rubbing her cheek tenderly, Goo just gawked at him blankly as her face glowed brightly with a vibrant shade of scarlet shining upon her features. However, this awkward silence last for only a few seconds before she broke out into one of the most brilliantly radiant smiles he had ever laid eyes upon in his entire life.

"So….are ya still planin' on darin' _me_, or did you change your mind?" she asked with a light giggle, slyly snaking her hand atop his.

* * *

"…So you all set, pal?" Frankie inquired with a heavy yawn as she plodded into the eleven-year-old's bedroom. 

"Yup." Mac tried to answer as nonchalantly as his abilities allowed him – although he did find he was having considerable trouble stifling the queer grin that kept sneaking across his face. As he hastily tried to wipe it clean off his features one more time, the drowsy redhead muffled another yawn as she ruffled his hair gently.

"Teeth brushed? Face washed?" she asked casually as she breezed through their routine.

"Yup, yup, all set." The boy replied just as easily as the young woman finished the nightly procedure by leaning in to plant a quick peck on his forehead.

"G'night, Mac."

"G'night, Frankie." Mac dutifully answered her in turn, promptly settling back upon his pillow and letting his eyelids droop shut, eagerly waiting for the sweet embrace of slumber. Grinning lightly, Frankie elicited a slight chuckle as she ruffled his hair affectionately.

"See ya in the morning, kiddo." She murmured, plodding slowly out of the room. 

"Okay…" the boy murmured wearily. Just as she flipped off the light switch, the young woman pivoted about briefly.

"Oh, yeah…Mac?"

"Hmmm?" the semi-conscious boy muttered softly. At this, Frankie couldn't help but crack a weak grin as she leaned heavily against the doorway.

"Is it okay if I give you a quick heads-up for _next_ time, pal…or actually, would you prefer that I call you Casanova?" she teased, swiftly suppressing the urge to break out into an uncontrollable bout of the giggles as the child instantly shot up in bed, wide-eyed with shock.

"_What_?" he squealed in horror, thoroughly unnerved by the peculiar nickname she had bestowed upon him. Frankie just shrugged lightly before continuing all-too-casually for the boy's comfort.

"Nothin' much, but just for future reference, I usually water the flowers out back between two and three. Next time you're in the mood for a smooch or two, just make sure you and your _girlfriend_ wait until after I'm done, or at _least_ find yourselves a better hiding place, 'kay?"

His secret completely blown, Instantly Mac's intense embarrassment was propelled to heights that he had never even imagined were possible before in is wildest dreams – even in the darkened atmosphere, Frankie could practically see the radiance of his vibrant crimson blush from across the room.

"Frankie, I…I…we-we weren't-" the boy immediately tried to stammer out a somewhat believable slipshod excuse, absolutely mortified by his guardian's overly blunt word of advice. As he chattered incessantly like a complete idiot, the young woman just grinned mischievously and flashed a sly wink as she slipped out of the doorway, smacking her lips teasingly as she made her exit.

"Haha! Sweet dreams to you too….Romeo…."

**The End**

* * *

Yup, so I happen to be a nit of a Mac/Goo fan. 

Thanks to all those who read! All feedback welcome!


End file.
